Case Of The Ex
by daemoninwhite
Summary: It's after midnight and she's on your phone. Saying come over cuz she's all alone...


CASE OF THE EX

To my Uke. May our relationship never be like this one.

Love ya.

Case of the Ex:

Characters Mine

Song Someone elses

_It's after midnight and she's on your phone,_

_Saying come over cause she's all alone._

"Who was that?" A sleep filled voice greeted him as he slowly crawled back into bed, snuggling back down gratefully into the warmth offered by the layers of thick covers.

"No one." He replied.

I could tell it was your ex by your tone.  
Why is she calling now after so long?

"You sure?" His lover asked, concern lacing his voice, "You seemed … angry."

"Yeah. Some stupid prank caller."

_Now what is it that she wants? _

His lover was looking over the phone records, biting his lip as he added up the numbers on the bill, double checking that they were the same total, after being caught once when the phone company had accidentally added $150 to their bill.

_Tell me what is it that she needs? _

"Hey, did you call," he rattled off a number, "like, three dozen times? Because, seriously, it's on here like fifty times."

_Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?_

"No." He replied smoothly. Lying rolled off his tongue like guilt presents rolled off his credit card.

Remarkably easily.

Cause y'all didn't have no kids  
Didn't share no mutual friends

"I wonder if it's a mistake…"

And you told me that she turned   
Trick when y'all broke up in '96

"I'll look it up in the morning for you."

He smiled, that brilliant smile that twisted the knife deeper into his heart, and made tears fill his eyes, "Thanks."

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
And her feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

It was that smile that was his undoing really.

_  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
When the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

He hadn't even really liked the boy.

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
When the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?_

But that smile … that smile could wring blood from stone.

_There's no need to reminisce bout the past.  
Obviously cause that shit did not last_

He loved someone else. Someone that didn't look anything like the one who he was with now. That smile though … that smile joined them together, made them seem almost like the same person.

_  
I know how a woman will try to game you.  
Don't get caught up because baby you'll lose. _

When they fucked at night, he pretended that the body beneath him was someone else.

It was outstandingly simple.

_Now what is it that she wants?  
Tell me what is it that she needs? _

"Hey, phone for you." His lover greeted him, handing over the cordless along with a peck on the cheek.

_  
Did she hear about the brand new Benz that you just bought for me?_

"Who is it?" He asked, blinking from wire rimmed reading glasses.

_  
cause y'all didn't have no kids  
didn't share no mutual friends_

"Don't know. All she said was-"

_  
and you told me that she turned  
trick when y'all broke up in '96 _

"Oh. I know who it is." He scowled slightly, more out of habit them anything else, "Give me the phone." He handed it over.

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
and her feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

"What do you want?" He asked, voice harsh.

_  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?_

"I miss you. Come back." The female voice said on the other end.

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
and her feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

"No." With that he hanged up.

_  
Tell me why she on the phone in the middle of the night?  
tell me, why she in your life tryina get what's mine? _

His lover rolled over again, patting the space where he should have been. It almost warmed his stone heart when the boy nuzzled into the warmth left by his body.

_  
She don't know me, she's about to know me  
I'm in your life, and that's how it's gon' be._

"I told you, I can't leave him." He whispered, turning back to the phone held in his hand. "It would crush him."

_  
I seen her photo, she ain't even all that  
so if you want her back, you can take her back._

"So?" The same female voice from before asked, the pouting that the other was doing obvious even through wire.

_  
cause game recognize game,  
I can do the same thing _

"I miss you."

_  
get it right, change  
or take back this riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! _

A sigh. "I miss you too."

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
and her feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back?_

He couldn't honestly say that it was with a heavy heart that he packed his bag.

_  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

Sure, he felt guilty about leaving the boy, but he loved the other.

_Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no? _

_and her feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

The girl.

_  
Whatcha 'gon do when u can't say no?  
when the feelings start to show  
boy I really need to know, and  
How you gonna act? How you gonna handle that?  
Whatchu 'gon do when she wants you back? _

Without a backwards glance he left the place that had been his home, leaving behind him nothing but a note that would break an innocent boy's heart.


End file.
